First Blood
Assassination Attempt "Hmm... So this is Uzushiogakure, the village Hidden by Whirling Tides, huh? The place where our target lives", a blonde haired boy, who looked as if in his teenage years, said as he looked upon the area. He along with the rest of Meiyo no Kishi stood just on top of one of village's many structures. "We'll attack when the sun sets" the blonde commanded. Late in the evening, when the sun had set, Raikou was the first one to enter the Kage's quarters. When he looked around he saw nothing but paper work but as observed closer he noticed a shadowy figure sitting on a seat behind the desk. As he approached closer he withdrew his sword, ready to cut down the man before him. In most cases, a Kage's office would be surrounded by in all corners in order to maintain the safety of their leader. But this was not most cases. Upon acquiring the job, the Second Uzushiokage's battle schedule had taken a massive tole, limiting him to basic training and sparing. It is for this reason, his security is so lax. Assassination attempts were the only thrill he can get nowadays, so he often encouraged assassins and other invading ninja to strike him first. The rush battles provide him are like a high for drug addicts. One could say he is addicted to fighting but then again, what shinobi isn't. But then again, what shinobi isn't, it's what they were born to do. "I hope your fighting skills surpass your skills in espionage. If not this, battle won't last long." The Red-hair Kage spat, always having his senses on high alert. Yet despite his comment, Shenron continued with his paperwork as if he were uninterested in the battle. The blonde haired boy was astonished at the Kage's comment and questioned how the Red-head had sensed them coming. Although he's a Kage level shinobi how could he have sensed me coming I made sure I wasn't followed Raikou remarked in his thought. He then shrugged off the idea and proceeded to cut him down. As the Kage continued with his work the blonde disappeared into thin air and appeared behind the man with his sword already withdrawn. "Do not worry your death will be swift." the blonde whispered into Shenron's ear as he thrust the sword at the man, aiming for his heart. Without even moving a muscle, black ooze emerged from the Kage's body in order to shield him from his opponent's attack. Resembling the Fifth Kazekage's sand defense, this technique required no conscious effort rather it worked autonomously of him. But unlike the latter, which focused on creating almost steel like defenses that were almost impenetrable. Shernon's ink variation was not solid but rather fluid-like. Piercing it would be as if the target were piercing pure darkness, a never ending abyss of nothing, a different type of wall. With his own defenses protecting him from harm, Shenron continued with the last bit of his paperwork. "You're gonna have to do better than that..." he mumbled. Raikou let go of his sword and backed away from the strange ooze. "So that's the technique... heh? If that's truly it..." he said as he assessed the situation. After a few moments of thinking he finally came to conclusion. He looked at the Red - head sitting at his desk and weaved a few hand signs before forming two rings in front of him. This created a massive explosion destroying the room they were standing. He then appeared on a neighbouring building looking down at the building the Kage had been in. "Are you down already?" Raikou said with a smug look on his face, already assuming the enemy as dead. As the building collapsed due to the explosion, villagers and shinobi of Uzushiogakure screamed in terror as a threat on their Kage's life had been made. One does not attack the Kage and expect the entire village not to uproar. Sirens and other defense mechanisms took effect shortly after, the village was under attack. Shinobi of different rank and ages quickly surrounded building the blonde intruder was located in. While other shinobi quickly went to check to make sure their leader was okay. As the debris cleared, Shenron managed to remain unscathed in his seat due to a particular seal he always has handy. "I hope you didn't think you could go and blowup my office and not pay." the Kage spat, before activating a massive barrier that surrounded the entire village. "This one's mine..." he said, with smirk on his face before he and the boy teleported, to the forest in the Land of Whirlpools. "I really don't like paperwork, but I think you took it way to far." Shenron exclaimed, removing all clothing above his torso demonstrating his rather muscular physique. "I'll give you a minute to warm-up." The Battle Begins Looking around the blonde saw the panic which had struck the villagers after the explosion. Just great now i have to deal with these guys. He then looked around seeing the different shinobi standing together to capture him and help their Kage. After looking carefully he noticed the man had received virtually no damage. Raikou was not all that surprised by this the real problem was dealing with the massive amount shinobi which stood before him and besides he couldn't really fight in such a crowded space which limited his movement. Suddenly his surroundings changed as he was teleported away from the village. He then directed his attention back to the Red - head and listened to his words. "I guess it was kinda a good thing you teleported me here...otherwise i wouldn't be able to go all out!" Raikou said as he dashed towards the Kage with his sword in his mouth. He quickly withdrew several Shuriken launching them towards the Kage, to force him into the air. From the he would attempt to slash him down while mid - flight. "This is starting to get old real real fast." Shenron responded, as the black ooze emerged once more from his body, protecting him for the shuriken. "I think you might be outranked kid.", dashing towards his opponent head on. Activating yet another seal, everything appeared to be in slow-motion to the Kage while he was moving in high speeds. His attacker, who had once again withdrew his blade to slice him, had several openings at this point. Forming a fist with his right, Shenron appeared to be aiming to punch his target in the face. But in reality, with his two fingers of his left hand, he released a powerful burst of flames directly at his opponent. His speeds were truly divine, without the use of both enhanced perception and speed, the blonde boy would surely be engulfed in flames. As Raikou approached the Kage he saw a strange ooze emerge from the adversary protecting him from the shuriken. He then realised that as long as that black ooze was protecting the Red - head he wouldn't get any opening. Suddenly the enemy started moving at superhuman speeds rushing towards him with his fists clenched. The blonde blocked the income hit with no problem however he sensed something else approaching. He didn't know what it was bit he evaded the incoming attack. "What the heck was that?!" the blonde questioned loudly. 'This guy's good he could possibly even keep up with me but...' Suddenly the blonde began radiating purple chakra and rushed towards the opponent. "In this state..." Raikou said smugly "...you can't touch me" He then appeared beside the Kage with his blade which began to glow. "Lets see if you can dodge this Red-head!" As he swung the blade the surrounding trees were being slashed down as it approached Shenron Uzumaki. He hoped that with his current speed and the improved cutting power of the blade he'd be able to out speed the black ooze. Raikou's speed was far superior to the average shinobi, some would even say he is extremely fast. But Shenron was not one of these people. As a member of the Gorosei, Shenron has had to fight shinobi capable of moving speed of light. And even with his enhancements, the boy could not even hope to resemble such a speed. Shenron's seal was designed to combat shinobi of this tier, thus Raikou's boost truly meant nothing in the Kage's eyes. His movement's were still slow,and very easy to dissect. "Why would I dodge, when I know you'll miss." he spat, as Raikou bisected Shenron. But rather than blood and guts spilling everywhere, nothing splattered at all. Despite visually being there, Shenron's essence was no longer present granting him a form of intangibility. "I do think you're out of your league here champ. Why don't you try and kill someone your speed and not ruin a peaceful night." Raikou starred at the man wondering what kind of technique he was using as he was confident that he hit him. He eventually came to the conclusion that the Red - head is either using a space - time jutsu or is able to erase his presence. Either option didn't matter because he knew one fact. If the enemy wished to attack him he'd be forced to materialise. "You're tough old man but don't think for a moment that you've won yet..." the blonde said as he scattered a flurry of feathers.